


Morrigan's Playtime

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Morrigan Aensland came to this world to get some snacks. She did this by becoming a stripper at a club. And enjoyed the fun of finding men that would let her take them and there souls. But what will she think of the next guy that walked into the club?I do not own Capcom or it's characters.This is a request story for a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

DL was looking even more nervous than he normally was. His friends wanted him to break out of his shell. All he ever did when he was around girls was stammer and fall over himself. They thought that the answer was going to take him to a strip club. He was almost falling over himself as soon as he entered seeing the beautiful women dancing on stage for the enjoyment of the guys.

There was something special about this particular strip club tho. Unknown to everyone one of the dancers was Morrigan Aensland. She would frequently make the jump to the “real world” as she would love to call it. Because to a girl that could go anywhere and do anything it was laughable that someplace could be more real than another.

She would come here and dance when she was in the mood for a light snack. And all these willing guys would offer themselves up as tasty little treats for her to eat. But she was very particular with whom she “danced” for. She walked around in her kilt with a tied white shirt with a matching plaid bra. That was when she saw DL and his friends looking at the girls dancing.

“Fresh Meat,” she said playfully in her Irish accent. She loved the shy ones. And as she watched, DL fell over when a girl asked him what he wanted to drink.

“Bless me, deary, you should be careful. You could damage the wonderful merchandise of yours.” Morrigan said with a smile, helping him to his feet.

He looked at her. He didn’t see the wings of hers because she had them hidden away. But he was entranced by her. It was like the whole world faded away when he looked into her eyes.

“Yup. That one does seem to be your style Morrigan.” the bartender said, smiling at the pair as she did her prep work on him for later that night when he was alone in the room. DL didn’t know where the time went all he knew was that he wanted to come back as often as she was on just to fall over himself knowing that he would never be able to say more than two words to her.

As he slept away in his room. Morrigan sat in a tree outside. “It’s time for this little sheepy to have some very sweet dreams,” she said with a smile blowing him a kiss.

He woke up not long after that. He was in a bed unfamiliar to him. It was a four-post bed with veils pulled back. And there stood Morrigan in her video game outfit.

“Hello there deary,” she said.

“M-Morrigan? From the club?” he asked her.

“That’s right. And I’m making a home visit wearing my Sunday finest for you deary. But maybe you don’t like this outfit?” she asked herself as she walked by one of the posts. And when she was on the other side she wasn’t the same thing. She was now in a skimpy swimsuit.

“Does this tickle your fancy?” she asked with her seductive Irish accent as she peeled the bikini away from her body so that he could see her nipples again. Like he had at the club. But she was still walking around the bed and just as the top snapped and her breasts were free she made it to the next post and she came out wearing something else.

“Have you been a bad boy DL?” she asked, spinning a pair of handcuffs. She was wearing a sexy cop’s uniform.

“Should I put you under arrest?” she said, stopping to looking at him holding the cuffs up.

“W-What did I do wrong?” he asked.

“Well for starters you’re not naked yet,” she said. She then snapped her fingers and he sat on the bed naked as she started to move again. His cock pointed straight up. From all of this. As she made it to the next post.

“I see you are enjoying this. Normally a guy only likes me like this,” she said, coming out from the other side naked and tied up with her hands crossed behind her back.

“Uh...” DL said seeing her like this. He liked it too but he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

“You’re going all red in the face,” she said coming to the next post.

“Maybe you need a nurse,” she said, coming out the other side dressed in a sexy nurse outfit. She then crawled into bed and checked his forehead while pushing her breasts into his face as she checked for a fever.

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He already felt like he was about to blow a load on the bed as is. “I know what it is,” she said to him after she pulled away.

“W-What is it?” he asked, looking at her.

“You have Need-to-cumitis me sweet. It’s curable. But has to be treated by a professional.” she said as she tore off her top letting her breasts fall free. She pushed DL up higher on the bed so that she could do what she loved to do with men. She clamped her mouth onto his dick and started to suck.

“Oh fuck.” he moaned as her mouth worked her shafted. Up and down. He loved this. But she stopped not that long afterward.

“W-Why did you stop?” he asked, he was desperate for her to continue. But he didn’t want her to see it.

“Because I love doing this more,” she said with a smile as she clamped her tits on either side of his cock and started to bounce on his cock. Sucking on the head from time to time as she went.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” he moaned as she went to work. She was loving this just as much as he was. But for a different reason, she was sucking more than cum from his cock but energy too. She loved doing this to guys. Leaving them a heap after she was done with them. And she could feel it he was about to cum.

And cum he did. All over her face and tongue with a groan. But something was different this time than others. He wasn’t a heap. He was breathing heavy yes. But he was still there and another thing was different. He was still rock hard. “I think this is the worst case I have ever seen,” she said with a smile as she removed her skirt and panties and cleaning her face off after having an ample amount of cum.

“But don’t worry I’m a trained professional,” she said as she lowered herself down onto his waiting cock.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had a cock inside of her pussy. While she was a bundle of sex most days. Most guys once they came once they were lumps. And she never really liked getting her energy vaginally. She loved the taste of it. And the feeling of cum as it slid down her face. “FUCK!” she moaned as she felt him deeper inside of her than any other man before.

“Your c-case is a tricky one.” she moaned as she was fucked by DL with all his might. She couldn’t believe that he would still have this much energy after she had taken so much from him.

“It may take a kiss to counteract this,” she said, leaning down and tongued DL as she was fucked by him. As she did she suck more of his energy away from him. And as she did he came deep inside of her. But what she didn’t expect was the feeling.

“FUCK!!!!!” she screamed as she came too. For the first time in her existence, she squirted her juices all over him.

At that moment he snapped awake. He looked around to see where he was. He was back in his room he felt like he had just run a marathon. “That dream was so real,” he said, thinking about it. And the girl in the dream. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. When he first saw her he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Now he was sure of it as he went back to sleep with thoughts of Morrigan in his head.

“That was close,” Morrigan said with a smile, sitting in the same tree as before but this time she was naked with cum dripping from her pussy. She had never felt anything like that orgasm. And the fact that he was still among the land of the sane meant that he was a very special human.

“I hope to see you again very soon me deary,” she said as she got out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Morrigan Aensland had returned to the “real world” many times since that night when she met DL. It was like she needed more of him. But he didn’t return to the club. So she was left searching for a replacement that she could never find.

Plenty of lonely men entered some even as shy as DL. But none of them sparked her interest. She wanted DL. She entered the club one night and picked out a sexy cop outfit that matched the one that she had teased DL with. She smiled looking at it. “Maybe tonight’s the night me deary returns to me?” she asked herself with a smile.

She walked out on the dance floor. Not impressed by what she was seeing. Then she spotted DL. “Finally. You made me wait a long time deary,” she muttered under her breath.

DL walked into the club alone. He didn’t want his friends to think that he was nuts. He just couldn’t get Morrigan out of his head. He had many dreams about her since he had met her. One so real he could almost taste her kisses and feel her skin on his. He wanted to feel that again. But some of his friends told him that it was stupid to even seek her out she was a stripper after all. But he couldn’t get her out of his head.

But when he saw her she was wearing a sexy cop’s uniform that exactly matched the one that she was wearing in the first dream. It made him hard just seeing her. And also made him so nervous that he couldn’t take it. He fell over, seeing her and couldn’t see a word to anyone at all. Morrigan smiled as she teased him by ignoring him and pretending that she didn’t see him. Getting an idea for that night.

Later he was kicking himself and jealous. She had talked to every man in the club, but him. And she was so hot as she danced. He needed her bad but he couldn’t tell her any of that. He turned the light of his room.

“You’re late, student.” he heard.

That’s when he saw Morrigan standing in front of a blackboard wearing what could only be described as a sexy teacher. A blacktop that barely covered her tits. With a tie hanging around her neck and in her cleavage. He didn’t understand but his room was a classroom. And a girl was sitting in one of the two desks in there.

“Late?” he asked, looking at her.

“Yeah, loser. For sex ed class.” the girl said, turning to face him and she looked and sounded like Morrigan too. But she was wearing a sexy catholic schoolgirls outfit. With a plaid skirt and matching tie.

“Sex ed?” he asked that was when he realized that he had changed his clothes into a matching outfit to hers. But was clearly the boys’ version.

“Yes now sit next to your partner. We are going to start with kissing.” Morrigan teacher said, moving Student Morrigan’s chair to face the other chair. But he didn’t move.

“I said ****SIT!****” she said, snapping her ruler she was carrying on her desk. He rushed to his seat and took it.

“Now Miss Aensland. Kiss your partner,” she said, looking at the two of them.

Student Morrigan sighed and leaned in and gave DL a kiss. It was sweet and light. It was making DL horny when he felt it. “****WRONG!!****” Teacher Morrigan said, snapping her ruler again.

“This is how you are supposed to kiss a man Miss Aensland,” she said and placed both of her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Slipping him her tongue.

“Now you try,” she said, turning to the student version of herself.

She yanked DL into her body kissing him deeply and passionately. As their mouths fought for dominance. As they kiss Morrigan slowly sucking some of the good stuff from him. Not enough to slow him down but enough to get a small taste of what was to come.

“Good. He is ready for the next lesson.” Teacher Morrigan said with a smile.

“N-Next lesson?” DL asked her.

“Yes. How to give the perfect blow job,” she said, instructing Student Morrigan to undo his pants and free his cock.

“Now this is the important part, Miss Aensland. Kiss it. Love it. Enjoy the taste of it.” she instructed her and she did just as she was told. She kissed the tip lightly before she engulfed his member with her mouth with Teacher Morrigan smiling down at her student self as she worked DL’s cock with masterful precision.

“Oh fuck that is so good.” DL moaned as she worked him over.

“Are you enjoying her work me sweet?” Teacher Morrigan asked with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am. She is a wonderful student.” he moaned.

“Then show her with your cum,” she whispered in his ear.

“Like I know you want to. And she is a harlot ya know. She loves sucking a man’s cock. But I think the little missy likes yours the most.” Teacher Morrigan whispered into his ear with a seductive tone.

“I’ve seen her sucking men off before. Lot’s of men. Like I said she is a harlot.” she said walking to the other side of DL to whisper into his other ear.

“So many men cum with in seconds of her work. But not you. That’s why she likes your cock the most. You can please a woman like her like no one else can.” she whispered.

“Oh god.” he moaned as she worked him.

“That’s it let go of yourself release that wide animal lust into her mouth. Just like you have dreamed about for weeks and weeks.” she whispered into his ear and she kissed his neck lightly.

“****FUCK!!****” he screamed as he came deep in her mouth.

She released his cock as she enjoyed the taste of his cum. But it was strange. Like last time, she thought that he was going to be a heap of nothing. Just an empty husk of himself. But he was winded but still there. And he was still thinking.

“Ma’am?” he asked Teacher Morrigan, who tried to hide her shock about how quick he recovered.

“Yes?” she asked him.

“C-Can I show her how I can please a woman with my mouth?” he asked her.

And to her surprise, her student responded. “Fuck yes you can.” she moaned as she stripped in a flash. Throwing her plaid skirt away and sitting on the desk naked and playing with her tits as DL kissed her thighs before he went in for a taste of her pussy.

“What are you doing?” Teacher Morrigan asked her student self that she had lost control of.

“What I’m harlot remember?” she said playfully as she started to twirl Teacher Morrigan’s tie with her finger. She didn’t know why she was acting like this but something about it was making her love it.

“And this harlot wants some loving from you teach.” she said as she stopped playing with her tie and smiled at her.

“So just shut the fuck up teach and kiss me.” she moaned as she grabbed her tie and pulled her into a kiss slipping herself her own tongue. In her whole life, she had never lost control of any of her clones like this. She never even kissed one of them before. But right now she was tonguing one with passion.

“Oh fuck it. Me sweet deary has this effect on me doesn’t he?” she moaned as she stripped naked and placed one hand on the back of DL’s head as he lapped away at her clone selfs pussy.

“You bet your ass teach. And I just came for him.” she said with a sigh feeling her juices release onto his waiting tongue. And Teacher Morrigan saw something that made her smile more than she thought she would.

“So it’s your turn me harlot of a teacher.” she said with a smile as he removed his head from her legs and she got down off the desk and pushed her teacher self onto that desk and held her legs spread for him to see her wet pussy. He moved to start eating her out too.

“Wait, deary,” she said with a smile as she felt her clone self get behind her and start to kiss her neck.

“I saw you were hard while eating her. I want to give you the final lesson myself,” she said with a smile, biting her lower lip enjoying her clones kisses.

“Whatever you say, ma’am,” he said with a smile, Student Morrigan’s juices visible on his lips and cheeks. He stood up and wasted no time and thrust into her as soon as he could. She felt him inside of her again. And she couldn’t believe that he was so good. She kissed him and tasted her clones taste on his lips and it was so hot for her.

“That’s so fucking hot.” she moaned as she felt her clone grab her tits and message them with vigor. She was losing control of herself and feeling more of his energy was driving her crazy.

“Tasting me student harlot on you lips. She tastes sweet. Almost as sweet as your ability to be a __fucking__ genius.” she said with a smile kissing him.

“Well you two know how to please a man.” DL moaned as he pumped into her.

“Well, I am the __fucking__ teacher. Now keep fucking the teacher genius deary.” she moaned before kissing her clone slipping her some tongue again.

“If you keep this up I am going to cum for you.” he moaned as he pumped into her faster and harder.

“Good. This little Scottish lassie wants her student to cum deep inside of her.” she moaned as she pulled him into a kiss as her clone smiled. And cum he did. Deep inside of her. And so much she couldn’t believe it as she watched him slowly collapse.

Morrigan returned his room back to normal in a flash and let him fall to the bed. He was fine. She could tell the difference between a husk and a man that had just had the best orgasm of his life deep inside of her. She snapped her fingers and he was in his bedclothes like he had just passed out for bed.

“What was that about?” she asked her clone.

“What?” she asked.

“You pulled me into a sexual experience with you,” she said, looking at her as she started to fade.

“You enjoyed it. I did. And I’m you aren’t I?” she said with a smile as she disappeared.

“Yes I did,” she said with a smile leaving DL to sleep it off. But she had forgotten one thing. Her clones plaid schoolgirl skirt was still there waiting to be found in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan Aensland smiled at her younger sister, Lilith as she got dressed for her first show at the strip club. She had convinced her to come to the strip club to get a few meals. She was nervous as all hell. She even had trouble getting dressed in her matching kilt and plaid bra to her sister’s.

“Aww my sweet little sissy is all grown up. And looking to take the hearts of men everywhere.” Morrigan said looking at her fixing it.

“Why do you like coming here? There are plenty of men back home to drain.” Lilith said to her.

“Aye that there are little sissy. But there is something special about this world where we are just video game characters.” she said with a smile looking out at the crowd. And her heart skipped a beat when she saw DL looking around somehow he was still nervous as hell being in a place like this. And she liked it.

“Who’s the guy sister?” Lilith asked seeing where her sister’s gaze had fallen.

“I guess you could say he is one of my regulars.” Morrigan said with a smile.

“How? Doesn’t our kiss drain men dry of their souls?” she asked her sister as she started to positively glow looking at DL.

“Normally yes. But he is special. And he is your first customer sissy.” she said with a smile.

The night went on like all nights at the strip club for DL. He had come here hoping to see more of Morrigan she had dominated his mind the past few weeks. And finding a plaid skirt the morning after his last vivid dream was making him question his sanity. He wanted those dreams to be real somehow. They were some of the best moments of his life.

But if they were real then how did they happen. I mean he watched her all night not once but twice. And he couldn’t see her do anything abnormal. But if they were real she had some type of magic to her and could make copies of herself because he could tell that they were the same girl the last time.

And tonight he saw something that made him rock hard as soon as he saw it. Morrigan standing next to a young woman that looked like her in a way. Plus they were wearing matching outfits too. And it looked like they were heading his way.

“Hello there deary.” Morrigan said with a smile.

“H-Hello.” DL said with his normal stammer.

“Me shy little deary is back in such a long time. When was the last time you were here? With you friends right?” she asked him trying to pretend that she didn’t see him the last time he had been here.

“Something like that.” he said trying to hide how he had been here to just stare at her.

“Well you will have the pleasure of having me little sissy’s first dance.” she said with a smile calling her sister to her side.

“DL.” he said smiling at her.

“Lilith.” she said with a nervous smile. And they spent the next few hours laughing and her dancing with and without her sister. And that night when he went to sleep he didn’t have the answers that he was looking for but he did have a tiny fantasy about having a threesome with Lilith and Morrigan. And he hoped that that was where his dreams would take him tonight.

“Are you sure you want to share him tonight?” Lilith asked with a smile as the both of them watched him fall asleep in his room. Waiting in that same tree that she was in the first night.

“Yes me deary is man enough for the both of us. And this might prove what I thought for sometime about him.” she said with a smile.

DL then opened his eyes and he was in his bed still but he wasn’t alone. Morrigan and Lilith were laying next to him wearing lingerie that match each other. Though Morrigan’s was pink to match her sister’s hair. And Lilith was light blue to match her sister’s hair.

“Wakie wakie me sweet deary.” Morrigan said with a smile kissing his cheek.

“W-What is this?” he asked as Lilith started to play with the drawstring of his nightclothes. Though she looked almost as nervous as he was.

“I didn’t mention one thing at the club. My sister is a virgin. And I was looking to find someone to take her virginity. All of them.” she said giving him a kiss. He then looked at Lilith who looked away with a nervous giggle.

“Is it the clothes that we are wearing? Are they not sexy enough for you?” Morrigan asked with a smile and both of them disappeared into a puff of smoke. And then they reappeared wearing sexy ninja outfits.

“Sexy no Jutsu.” Morrigan and Lilith said together and they transformed his bedroom into a dark room lit only by candles. With flower petals scattered around the bed.

“D-Does this please you DL?” Lilith asked nervously.

“U-Uh.” he said looking at her.

“Strike one.” Morrigan said with a slight sigh. And the both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke to reappear in a skin tight leather number. Lilith leaned over and kissed his cheek with a smile showing off her cleavage. She wasn’t as big as her sister but she was a decent size for a girl her height and body type.

“Better?” she asked she was getting more confidence as she went. He was in stunned silence at her breasts he had seen her all night but somehow they looked better right now.

“Strike two.” Lilith said with her nervous giggle.

“I have an idea sissy.” Morrrigan said with a smile and whispered into her sister’s.

She blushed a little but nodded and they threw flower petals into the air and as they covered them from view their outfit disappeared leaving their bare skin as they fell. Finally they were both standing there wearing silk stockings and heels.

“Fuck me.” DL said looking at the pair of them.

“We have a winner.” Morrigan said with a smile.

“Will you please take my virginity now? I have been dreaming about this day for so long. A big strong man to make me his. Will you be that man?” she asked kissing him on the lips slipping DL her tongue.

“Yes I will.” DL said with a smile as he tried to pull her down onto the bed but Morrigan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Aren’t you over dressed?” she asked blowing more flower petals and he was naked his naked.

“T-Thanks Morrigan.” he said as Lilith practically tackled DL to the bed kissing him.

“You move fast sissy.” Morrigan said with a smile watching her sister slowly move down his body and to kiss his hard cock before she took into her mouth.

“Weren’t you turned on by that performance?” she asked quickly before she took his whole cock into her mouth and started to enjoy the taste of her first “real world” cock.

“Yes I was but pace yourself. DL can take a lot out of a woman.” she said with a smile kissing DL to suppress a moan from DL who looked like he might lose control fast.

“Slow down sissy.” she said with a smile and lightly pulled her off his cock. Then she surprised her sister by kissing her and slipping her some tongue. Lilith didn’t know what to think she had never kissed her sister before. But it was so hot after she had sucked a cock.

“Let’s all enjoy this wonderful cock.” she said with a smile. And Lilith and Morrigan clamped their breasts around his cock and started to slowly work his shaft with their tits.

“That’s so fucking good.” DL moaned as he felt them take turns sucking the tip of his cock.

“See little sissy. This is so much better and you get more from him.” she said with a smile as the two sisters shared another kiss with Lilith sucking on her tongue a little.

“Aye sister. He is giving me more than I thought he could.” she said with a smile. This was true, she didn’t have much faith that DL could fulfill her needs as a woman and a succubus. But he was filling both of them with his energy. And when he came sending his cum over their faces he was still ready for more.

Morrigan licked her sister’s face clean so that she could enjoy her first time with a real man as it continued. “You are still hard?” she asked surprised as her sister grabbed her legs to put her pussy on full display for DL.

“Your sister takes a lot to please in these dreams.” he said with a smile as he plunged his cock deep into Lilith.

“**FUCK ME!!**” Lilith moaned as he pumped into her as fast as he could. Her little body was so tight and seeing her slowly and passionately kiss her own sister was driving him crazy.

“Language sissy.” Morrigan said with a smile as she watched DL slowly find a rhythm as he pumped into her.

“B-But sister h-he is sooo good.” Lilith moaned as she felt him pump into her.

“I know he is like no other.” she said with a smile and kissed her again slipping her some tongue. Then she looked up to DL and did the same thing as her sister started to whimper seeing this.

“Your sister is very tight Morrigan.” he said to her with a smile.

“Only the best for the customer. Now what do you think of this?” she asked with a smile and she lowered herself to the spot where his cock met her sister’s pussy and started to lick it lightly. Causing him to groan.

“You two are making me wanna cum.” he moaned as he pumped.

“_**WAIT!**_” Morrigan said looking at him he stopped only because he loved the look on her face.

“Take her last virginity deary.” she said with a smile as he pulled out of her and Morrigan moved into position so her little asshole was on full display with Lilith looking both fearful and horny. She loved his cock and loved this feeling.

“Do it deary.” Lilith moaned as he lightly rubbed the combination of their juices on his cock on her asshole. He then inserted his cock inside of her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he started to pump into her.

It didn’t take long for her to squirt her juices all over the three of them as she came harder than she had ever come for anyone or anything. And her convulsions milked his cock of every last drop of cum causing both Lilith and DL to pass out.

When DL briefly opened his eyes he was back in his bedroom clothes back on but he thought he saw someone carrying someone out his window. He didn’t have the energy to question it and he passed out again. But Morrigan was there watching him just after he passed out again.

She was back in that tree with her sister still unconscious. She lightly kissed her cheek and her eyes started to flutter awake. “What happened?” Lilith asked a little out of it.

“You passed out for his cock. But it did prove one thing he is a very special man.” Morrigan said with a smile looking at him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith Aensland smiled as she looked out in the crowd that the strip club was getting for the very special performance of one Sara Jean Underwood. “He’s here sister.” she said with a smile.

“Who’s here?” Morrigan asked her as she got ready for the night. Her and her sister were going to have to work harder tonight to find a meal so she wanted to look perfect.

“Deary.” she said with a giggle thinking about how she had passed out last time she had seen him.

“No way.” she said rushing to the curtain to see a very shy DL looking around.

Her body tensed up and you could almost feel her sexual tension for this mortal. Which is something that Lilith spotted. “Do you like him sister?” she asked her.

Morrigan blushed a little. “I-I don’t know what you mean?” she said trying to put up an air that she didn’t feel one thing about him. The man that had become her only regular.

“Come on sister. You found a rare specimen in that man. Who would have thought you would find a soulbearer here in this world of all places.” she said with a smile.

Morrigan looked at her sister as she ran over everything she knew about a soulbearer in her head. Soulbearers were mortals that had an overabundance of soul energy. It is said that one could feed a few succubi for the rest of his natural life. She was shocked the first time that he survived her kiss. Then when he managed to over power her own will in her clone she thought she might have found one. Finally when he feed both her and her sister she knew that she had.

“I may have found a soulbearer but I am not looking to make myself his exclusively.” she said blushing harder. Lilith could tell that the opposite was true. She wanted to become DL’s exclusively. Lilith kind of felt the same way a little but she was still young and wanted to play the field a little bit more. But she wasn’t going to push it with her sister...too much.

“Well then I might stake my claim to the man sister dear.” she said with a smile. Morrigan pouted in frustration. She knew that her sister was baiting her to react, which she wasn’t going to do, but she did imagine tying her sister up back here so she could try.

Lilith giggled at her sister knowing that she had touched a nerve. Then she saw something that caused her to frown. “He’s not alone.” she said.

Morrigan ran back to the curtain to find his friends had returned this time. “Those are his friends they came with him the first night he was here.” she said as she watched them drag him to the section that was the center stage where Sara Jean Underwood was going to perform. The girls had been told to leave those men alone they were for her tonight. To only approach if asked for by name.

“Fuck it looks like he is off limits tonight.” Lilith said seeing this.

“Yeah,” Morrigan said. She was sure that her deary would call for her. She knew it.

DL didn’t want to be here. Not tonight. He wanted to come back alone without them. His head was filled with Morrigan not some celebrity that needed cash. He did like Sara Jean Underwood. But he was Morrigan’s now and he couldn’t call her over to him because his friends wouldn’t understand. He often daydreamed about living happily ever after with her. But he feared that she wouldn’t feel the same way.

“The show is about to start dude.” one of his friends said as she came out on stage. The whole night him and his friends stared at Sara. They loved her showing them her tits.

“Imagine those things around your cock man.” one of his friends said to him.

“Yeah that might be nice.” DL said. What neither of them knew was that standing behind him just walking past not bothering to say anything to not risk the wrath of the club owner who had gotten this big “score” for the club. Was Morrigan taking glances at DL every chance she had gotten.

Later that night she sat in the tree. “If her tits are what you want then she should join us tonight. Don’t you agree?” she asked she created a clone and then that clone took the shape and voice of Sara Jean Underwood.

“Yes.” she said with a smile.

“Wakie wakie sweetie.” Sara clone said kissing his cheek.

DL eyes opened to find himself in his room. But he was naked and so were both Morrigan who stood back with what looked like a fake smile on her face. And Sara Underwood too. She looked even better than before. “Morrigan what’s going on?” he asked her.

“I heard you at the club you wanted a tit job from this...woman. So I thought I would help that come true.” she said fake smile on full blast. DL didn’t like that smile. It wasn’t like her in these dreams. But the look in her eyes made him want to go along with what she had planned or else he might face her wrath which is something that he didn’t want to do.

“Shall I get started?” Sara clone asked already in position.

“S-Sure.” he said timidly.

She smiled and kissed the tip of his cock before lubing it up with her mouth. “Fuck.” DL moaned. He knew this feeling. This wasn’t some strangers mouth this was Morrigan’s he was feeling Morrigan’s mouth work his shaft. How he didn’t care. He was in heaven right now.

“Do you like this DL baby?” Sara clone asked with a smile as she got ready to clamp her breasts on either side of his cock.

“Yes.” he moaned looking at Morrigan knowing somehow that the woman doing this to him was her. But she still hadn’t worked that out yet. She thought that he was moaning and loving that skanks mouth and tits as she watched her clamp her breasts on his cock.

“Fuck me.” DL moaned as he felt Morrigan’s tits work his shaft. He had to close his eyes now. His eyes were telling him Sara was doing it. But his body was telling him Morrigan was the one behind this pleasure and he wanted his body to be right. This made Morrigan get angrier and angrier. Watching him getting lost in ecstasy for some slut. A mortal slut to boot.

It was one thing to bring her sissy her. And she would even welcome the real Sara here too if it pleased HER. But right now she was watching HER man enjoying the breasts of someone else. Wait when did I start thinking of him as my man? she asked herself.

“Morrigan baby don’t stop.” DL moaned as Sara clone worked his cock.

“Excuse me?” Sara clone asked.

“You heard him slut he wants me.” Morrigan said with a true smile pushing her clone out of the way.

“**HEY!**” Sara clone complained.

“Sorry sweetie. Me deary wants a real woman from Scotland.” Morrigan said with a smile as she worked his cock with her breasts. DL opened his eyes knowing they would match this feeling.

“Yes I do. Please make me cum my sweet Morrigan.” he moaned placing a hand on her cheek. And she kissed the palm of his hand.

“Yes only the way your favorite stripper slut can.” she said with a smile.

“You’re not a stripper slut.” he said with a smile as she started to suck the tip of his cock a little.

“You’re my slut.” he said with a moan feeling this.

She smiled broader than she thought was possible. “Then show me how much you love your slut with a nice load of your cum.” she said smiling up at him before she returned her mouth to his cock sucking it like she was made only to suck this mans cock.

“**CUMMING NOW!!!**” DL yelled filling her mouth with his spunk.

Morrigan than stuck her tongue out at Sara clone showing her his cum before swallowing. “I need to be inside of you.” DL moaned as he yanked her up on top of her with giggles of pleasure from Morrigan. She didn’t even know that she could giggle like that. But her she was giggling like a love sick school girl as she felt DL enter her wet pussy.

Even her clone who was at first dejected by what had happened found herself fingering herself uncontrollably. “Yes deary make me yours.” she moaned as she felt him pump in and out of her. She was lost in her lust that she had spent all night denying. Both to Lilith and to herself.

“No my love. I’m not making you mine. I am yours now and forever.” DL moaned into her ear before kissing her neck. She came feeling that kiss and for DL’s words. But DL was still rock hard and was pumping in and out of her better and faster than anyone ever could.

“I love you DL.” she said with a smile kissing him and slipping him the tongue. DL couldn’t believe this dream. It was like nothing he had felt before. And Morrigan wanted to tell him the truth about her as she felt their mutual orgasm coming. She kissed DL as passionately as she could and then as one they came. Both DL and Morrigan passed out.

And when Morgan came to she was in her tree with the Sara clone as she turned back into herself. “What the fuck did you do?” she asked the clone angry.

“You both passed out so I did what we always do. I cleaned up the mess and got you out of there.” she said looking at her.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” she demanded of herself.

“Because we can’t just tell him we are a succubus and that he is a soulbearer. We have to think about how we are going to come out to him. And you know that.” she said as she faded away.

She hated that she was right. She would have to talk to her sissy about what to do. Because there was no denying anymore. She was DL’s exclusive succubus. And she would make him hers in the waking hours too.


	5. Chapter 5

Morrigan went over her plan step by step as she walked up the front walkway to his house. She was more nervous than anything she had ever experienced in her life. She was about to tell a normal mortal that he wasn’t normal. He was a mythical soulbearer and that she was a succubus that wanted to be his for the rest of his natural life.

She timidly rang the doorbell waiting for the man of her dreams to answer. It was like an eternity but finally he opened the door to find the woman that dominated his mind at his door. He knew that this had to be a dream she didn’t know where he had lived after all.

“Morrigan?” he asked, seeing her then he decided to be bold this was a dream after all and pulled her into himself and gave her a kiss. She moaned as she slipped him her tongue starting to lose control of her lust.

But she regained her senses before she went too far down that rabbit whole with her man.  _ He’s not my man yet. _ she told herself. She smiled at him then pinched him playfully.

“ **OW** .” he said then realized it had hurt. This was no dream he had actually kissed Morrigan who randomly showed up at his door.

“That’s right this is real. And you just kissed me for the first time out of our ‘dream’ worlds.” she said with a smile.

“What do you mean ‘our dream worlds’?” he asked her.

“Can we continue this in your room? It’s up here on the left right?” she asked him walking straight towards his room.

“How did you know that?” he asked her following her.

“Because this isn’t the first time I have been here.” she said then she spotted her plaid skirt that she had left behind when she was both teacher and student. DL had been thinking about her just seconds before and as he did when this would happen he would pull out that skirt and relive all of the vivid dreams that he had had with her.

DL watched as she picked up the skirt with a smile. He didn’t know what she was talking about. She had never been here before only in his dreams. “This was a great night.” she said looking at him holding the skirt.

“Huh?” DL asked.

“You were late for class. And I had a very special lesson that you just had to learn.” she said playfully.

DL froze. How could she know what that dream was about? “How?” he asked her.

“Because it wasn’t a dream.” she said, creating a clone that looked just as she did in that dream. School girl outfit and a smile before she disappeared in a flash.

“None of the vivid dreams you had about me were just dreams.” she said as she did a medley of her favorite outfits. Nurse, cop, bikini, lingerie, and silk stockings and heels standing before him naked again. She let that last one linger a bit to tease him.

“H-How?” he asked again. It was sinking in that he had made love to this woman many times. And everything that she had done to him was real. He was over the moon and lost at the same time. How could she be doing this?

“Have you ever played CAPCOM games?” she asked out of the blue.

“No not really. I have had friends that played them.” he said to her.

“Well in it there is a ‘fictional’ character named Morrigan Aensland.” she said to him.

“Yeah I’ve seen her a few times. She’s hot. And...wait didn’t you cosplay as her the first time you came here?” he asked realizing that simple fact.

“That wasn’t cosplay.” she said showing him what she really looked like with the wings on her body she even flapped them. He slowly reached out and touched one. She didn’t like people to touch her wings but she sighed happily at feeling DL hold her wings gently.

“H-How is this possible?” he asked, letting go of her wings and she returned to the form that she had been using with him all along. Her basic appearance minus the wings.

“You do know that that character, which is me, is a succubus right?” she asked looking at him.

He thought about all the times that after really vivid dreams he passed out. Even seeing Sara Underwood helping a Morrigan out the window. “Were you trying to suck my soul out?” he asked her.

“Well yes that first time. I come here to this ‘real world to feed on the souls of men. Leaving them empty shells.” she admitted being nervous to his reaction. Lilith had told her that she thought that the best approach to this was the truth. If she really wanted a future with him no more secrets.

“But then how did I survive?” he asked her.

“Because there is something special about you. You are what my species calls a soulbearer. You have so much soul energy that even a small group of succubus couldn’t drain you.” she said hoping that this wasn’t the end of the greatest thing in her entire life with every word she spoke.

“Why are you telling me this now?” he asked, his head and heart were torn.

“Because...I love you, deary. I’ve been falling in love with you since I first saw you. I need to become yours exclusively.” she said hoping that the end of the day would be her falling asleep with her man in this bed that she had grown to miss when she was away from it.

DL couldn’t believe his ears. He had been dreaming of living happily ever after with her. And now she was telling him so was she. But he couldn’t speak thinking about all that she had done. Both the good and the bad. She had drained men dry. But she was his dream girl.

“I know this is a lot to take in. But I love you and I want to be yours forever.” she said to him as she watched him think it all through. “Please say something.” she pleaded with him.

“Why? An action speaks louder than words.” he said kissing her again. But this time she wasn’t going to push him away. She was never going to push her man away ever again. She made flower petals fall from over head and as they landed she was wearing those silk stockings and heels again and he was naked. His erection pressed up against her thigh.

“This magic thing comes in handy doesn’t it?” he asked as he picked her up and placed her on the bed with her legs spread showing him her wet pussy.

“Yes it does. Now I need me deary inside of me during the daylight.” she moaned as he kissed her legs as he crawled on top of her.

“As you wish my sweet Scotish succubus.” he said with a moan as he plunged himself balls deep inside of her.

“ **FUCK!** ” she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him feeling like she was in heaven.

“Was this your favorite outfit?” he groaned as he began to pump into her.

“Yes. It got me so hot thinking about you inside of sissy. She talks about you often too.” she moaned.

“Does this mean you would be willing to invite her for some real fun?” he asked, kissing her neck as she giggled feeling his tongue on her flesh.

“She was here that time too. But I wouldn’t mind inviting her back here. Licking her pussy while you were buried deep inside of it was sooo hot. And I think if we 69 while you fuck her ass is something I want to try.  **FUCK ME!** ” she yelled as she felt him cum deep inside of her. Making her cum too squirting a little. But he was still hard as a rock and pumping into her.

“Yes that was a hot sight seeing you with your sister. And thinking about that scene had an effect on me as you felt.” he moaned into her ear before kissing it.

“Then I’ll invite her back soon. But only if you promise me to make her never want another cock but yours.” she moaned as she held ass as he pumped into her.

“Because this cock of yours is so much more than one woman can take.” she kissed him.

“You don’t mind sharing me and this cock you love so much?” he asked with a smile as he started to pinch her hard nipples.

“ **FUCK!!** ” she moaned as her head snapped back and she came again for her man pumping into her with all of his might.

“That’s not an answer.” he said playfully.

“I will share this cock with anyone that you desire. Real. Fictional. Even that skank Sara Underwood. I will happily watch you fuck her shitless. I could even make her look like this.” she said and a magic double appeared of Sara Underwood. She was standing near the bed in a bondedge style ropes. And she wasn’t the only one in this parade of women fictional and real that started to circle the bed seductively.

Tsukasa from Lupinranger VS Patranger was twirling a pair of handcuffs wearing a slutier version of her costume from the show. “Shall I put you under arrest big boy?” she asked with a smile.

Then Poison Ivy from Arkham Asylum walked past. “My poison may be fatal but my blow jobs are to die for.” she said.

“Are you going to make me cum better than my sweet Yukana?” Ranko asked him, blowing him a kiss with her purple lipstick.

“Welcome home. Do you want me to cook something for you?” Tatenashi asked with a wink as she twirled, showing her bare ass.

“Is my darling horny? He can take whichever hole he wants and make it his own.” Kirche said smiling while playing with her boobs. “I promise you it will be magical.” she teased.

Two of them were identical twins. He recognized them as the Yamai Sisters from  _ Date A Live _ . “I know it must be difficult to choose which one of us you will fuck first. But you must like a body like mine and want to fuck me all day and night.” Kaguya said with a smile flaunting her body in her spirit form.

“Rebuttal. He obviously likes a woman with bigger breasts. So I will be his first fuck out of the two of us.” Yuzuru said in her robot tone of voice.

“Shut up Yuzuru. He will make the right choice and choose me.” Kaguya said getting mad.

“Doubtful. He will choose the cutiest and the most beautiful of the two of us to fuck until he passes out from the orgasm he receives.” Yuzuru said as they walked glaring at each other.

DL noticed that all these girls were girls that he had on his walls and had been in his head for a while. “You can read minds too.” he moaned.

“Maybe.” she said with a smile and a wink. And DL pumped into her faster causing her to moan.

“I-I can even take to worlds where they are part of brothels. Even have threesomes with myself from other universes.” Morrigan moaned as one of her clones took one of these other Morrigan’s forms which was blonde; she even made her wear the same matching stockings and heels.

“Nice. But right now I’m focusing on my main succubus hottie. And no one else. And even if I let you invite a thousand women or succubus into this bed you are my succubus hottie for life.” he groaned as he pumped into her.

Each of her clones disappeared, some having noticeable wet spots in their panties and some deep frowns on their faces. “Your succubus hottie loves that. You are going to make me cum again. And I think this is the biggest orgasm I have ever had in my life.” she moaned.

“Good.” he smiled and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss as the two of them came again. Her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt it.

They were both breathing heavy. But he smiled at her. “You are my little slut aren’t you?” he asked her with a smile caressing her cheek.

“Yup.” she said shifting him onto his back.

“And now your little cum stuffed slut wants some of the good stuff.” she moaned as she got into position kissing his soft cock before taking it into her mouth to get him hard again for what he loved the most about these “dreams”. The tit and blow jobs.

“I love you Morrigan.” he moaned, his cock quickly becoming hard for her.

“I love you more. After all you are my only regular.” she said with a slight smile that made him laugh as her breasts clamped on his cock for the first of many tit jobs that day.


End file.
